


Mirrored Lake

by JustSimon



Category: Blank Dream (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Blank Dream's ending.Story of Yuzu about her hard way to Utsuro's heart.
Relationships: Yuzu Hanasaki/Utsuro Hinohara





	Mirrored Lake

Before story will begin there is a question, do you had read Mirror of Blue? Like there were said, Yuzu told to Mishiro her own story about hard way to Utsuro's heart, here the beginning. After reincarnation Yuzu woke up in her room, amazing , but she had all memories from her past life and her love to Utsuro, collecting all her courage Yuzu decided to confess in her feelings to Utsu-chan. On a next day Yuzu asked Utsuro meet her after classes, on the way to home Yuzu began her plan.   
"Utsuro its can be very weird question but, do you have memories of our past life?" 'Why do you asking that?' "I just wanna know, you see, i have a memories of everything, how i end my life, lost of memory, girl by name Mishiro, mysterious Mirror World, i am interested if i am only one, who have memories like these?" '... No, i have it too.' "So, you remember about my f-" 'Yes i remember your feelings to me.' "I-i see, but still, i will say it myself, Utsuro Hinohara, i love you, will you be my girlfriend?" 'Oh, that's kinda unexpected, i am sorry Yuzu but no, its a cliche, but, problem not in you, problem in me, even after my reincarnation i still feel myself uncomfortable, thought that in the past life i was born from something awful like incest, its just, very horrible, i just can't believe that now my life is normal, i am normal, i can't trust anyone or even anything, that's why i am not sure, that i can accept your feelings.' "I understand, but you know, even if you feel yourself like that, i will prove you, that you can trust me, my feelings to you can wait, but i begging you, please don't push me away Utsuro-chan." '... I can't promise you that, but fine, you can be by my side.'   
It was a hard month for Yuzu, but even knowing that, girl with unrequited love never gave up with Utsuro, she always helped and supported white-haired girl, no matter what, even if she hid that, but with time Utsuro's heart began melt from ice and she found company of Yuzu comfortable or even nice, month has passed, on a next day Utsuro asked Yuzu meet her after classes.  
'Yuzu-chan, thank you.' "Eh? Thank you for what?' "For your company, i thought that i will never can overcome this feeling, feeling of discomfort and distrust, but now i feel myself a bit better, thanks to you. Yuzu-chan, do you still... love me?' "Utsuro-chan my love to you will never die, wait, this question means something?" 'Love that you have no longer unrequited, Yuzu i... i... i... i lo... ve you.' "Utsuro-chan!"  
After those words Yuzu walked closer to Utsuro and hugged her, but then let her go and made two steps back.   
"I-i-i am sorry Utsuro, i just lost control a bit." 'No problem, i remember, you asked me to be your girlfriend, can you ask it again?' "Oh right, AHEM! Utsuro Hinohara, will you be my girlfriend?" 'Yes Yuzu, g-gladly."  
Girls took each other for a hand and just stood still, enjoying by serenity, Yuzu finally got what she wished, girl who she loves accepted her feelings, even if Utsuro still hid her emotions and smile, deep inside she were happy and knew, that even if world around her will broke like a mirror, Utsuro can fully trust to Yuzu.


End file.
